Amaranth
by EmpressSaix
Summary: A requested one-shot for a faithful reviewer. Uryu comes across a new student who also happens to be a Bount.


Amaranth

***DNFanatic0216 this one's for you! :D I hope you like it. I'm going to be ambiguous about the time line. The only OC in this Amarante, so if you would—**

**Naoko: Whoa, hold up a sec! What do you mean **_**the only**_** OC? **

**Me: Well, I thought you'd like a break for this one. I mean you're already doing **_**The Royal Line**_**.**

**Naoko: I guess you got a point. Whatever, I'm taking a vacation, thinking about going somewhere tropical perhaps...**

**Me: Please review folks. *pinches bridge of nose and sighs* Actors...or rather actresses. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just Amarante Suzuki & Winde.***

* * *

><p><em>A tree is known by its fruit; a man by his deeds. A good deed is never lost; he who sows courtesy reaps friendship, and he who plants kindness gathers love. ~Saint Basil <em>

_Why are we going to this school? The last one was sooo much nicer and fancy too! You-We were happy there! This place is a dump!_ Whined Winde inside of Amarante's head.

_Because I thought it was time for a change of pace._ She mentally said.

The brunette could feel her Doll looking at her doubtfully. _Yeah right, I bet we came here so you could meet that Quincy your mother mentioned in her letter._

_Whoa, hold it right there! I'm not here because of anything _she _wrote,_ the girl retorted.

_Whatever,_ Winde said lazily_. Just keep telling yourself that._

Amarante rolled her eyes and walked into her new classroom.

* * *

><p>A week had passed and Amarante had quickly adjusted to the hectic classroom. The beatings that a young carrot-top, Ichigo, gave to obnoxious loud boy, Keigo, became routine and ordinary. The bright cherry girl, Orihime, lunches lost their grotesque surprise to her. Amarante found solace and calm around the tall bear like student, Chad.<p>

But the one that intrigued and made her blush the most was the silent introvert Uryu Ishida.

She hadn't said more than two words to him since she arrived a week ago. Winde had yet to let that go.

_You like the guy. Now go say hi to him! That's the least you could do coward!_ Winde commanded. Though the more serious she tried to be the funnier it looked.

_I don't like him in the way I know you're thinking._ She shot back.

_That still doesn't explain why you won't go say hi. Are you shy?_ Winde teased.

The Bount student said nothing. She merely let her soft mossy green eyes fall on Uryu.

* * *

><p><em>Hollows. For the love of—it just had to a Hollow! In the middle of the freakin' city!<em> Amarante bemoaned as she pushed herself to run faster. But that was proving difficult due to the numerous scratches and cuts she had. The streets were bare and the setting sun was casting its warm orange glow.

_If I could just get to a forest or the park with trees!_ She thought.

"Come back here girlie!" The Hollow roared as it lunged for her again. It's jaws just nipping her legs.

Amarante tripped and fell forward toppling onto the street skinning her palms and arms. She pushed herself up on her bloody palms. The Hollow roared loudly behind her. As she turned her head she could see its large gaping maw open and ready to devour her.

But suddenly a streak of neon blue cut through the air and shot through one of the Hollows legs.

_What are you waiting for? Get up and run!_ Winde screamed.

But Amarante ignored her and stood up still feeling a tad dazed. _What in the world...? There's only one type of person that could something like this..._

"Are you alright Amarante?" Uryu asked jumping down from whatever perch he was on.

_Well here comes your Quincy knight in shining armor_, Winde drawled.

The brunette shook herself back to reality, "I'm fine Uryu." Her eyes widened as she saw the Hollow lift and swing its tail. "Look out!"

Uryu didn't move quick enough and the tail collided into him and slammed Uryu wall. He slumped against the building he hit and the Hollow turned its attention to him. Amarante quickly seized a sizable rock and threw it at the creatures head hitting it.

"Hey ugly! You want a tasty meal? Come and get me!" She hollered waving her arms.

_What the Hell is she thinking?_ Both Uryu and Winde thought.

The creature lumbered towards her and broke out in a stampeding run; Amarante tore down the street to the park. The Hollow followed her into the forest after she cut across the park. _Now you're in __my__ territory_. She thought smugly.

The stumbled into a clearing Amarante stood at the edge while the creature was on the other side facing her. She removed her necklace and placed the pendent on the tree.

"Zeige Dich! Winde!" Amarante called out.

The Doll melted into the tree which gave it a phosphorescent green glow for a moment. Then the tree roots and branches sprang out from around the Hollow trapping it in a cage of branches and roots. Uryu watched at the edge of the clearing in amazement. _Is she another Bount?_

Amarante stood feeling quite pleased with herself at having captured the Hollow. At least until the Hollow clawed its way out with one swing of its claws. It tumbled out and was about to rake its claws into Amarante if she hadn't been picked up and swiftly carried away from where she once stood.

In a split second the girl found herself in Uryu's arms away from the creature. He gently set her down; she could see he was panting and breathing fairly hard. That was when she noticed the blood pouring out from three claw marks on his side.

"Uryu are you—"

"I'm fine. I've had worse than this, trust me," He reassured her.

The Hollow was slowly advancing on them again. Amarante slammed her hand onto a nearby tree and it briefly glowed before its roots shot out and stabbed through the Hollows mask. It reared and roared in pain as it slowly dissolved.

_Why didn't you just do that before?_ Winde screeched.

_Oh shut up the things dead now_, she retorted.

_Yeah but your boy toy got hurt pretty bad over there, s_napped the fairy like Doll.

The Bount whipped her head around to see Uryu leaning up against a tree clutching his bleeding side. _Damn it! He got hurt because of me. It looks pretty bad too._ She knelt down by his injured side and gently touched his shoulder. Uryu twitched and looked up at her. Amarante never realized how deep and dark blue Uryu's eyes really were. She found herself blushing as did Uryu as his eyes set on her soothing mossy green eyes.

She shrugged off her backpack, "Here I have few rolls of bandages and some plant based anti-bacterial paste. If you'll just hold still."

She pulled out the bandages and a tin container that when opened revealed a thick greenish paste. Amarante instructed him to remove his shirt which he did. She gapped and blushed even harder at the sight of his chiseled physic. _For someone who looks like such a nerd...he has on Hell of a hot body._

"So what exactly is in that paste?" Uryu asked jarring the girl from her thoughts.

"It's a mixture of thyme and great burdock both are antibacterial and a bit of yarrow which is good helping blood clot," She explained.

Amarante dabbed some onto a cloth and gently applied it to Uryu's bleeding gashes. It stung at first but slowly cooled and felt nice. Uryu suspected there maybe something else with an anesthesia quality in the mixture too.

"You're a Bount aren't you?" He asked quietly.

Amarante visibly jumped at the question, she looked up at him startled and then her eyes became shadowed and stuck to the ground.

"Yes I am. My Doll's name is Winde. She has the ability to posses and control any and all matters of plant life, from the thinnest blade of grass to the mightiest of trees," She said sounding a little prideful.

"Why did you come to Karakura? Are you alone or...?" Uryu asked. He didn't know if this was going to be a repeat of the _last_ Bount incident.

"I'm alone. A while back I received a letter from my "mother" about this place...and about you. She told me to stay in the town I was in for a while and not go anywhere. I waited and after not hearing anything I came here for myself."

The word mother clicked in Uryu's head.

"Your mother wouldn't happen to be...Yoshino Soma would she?" Uryu asked slowly.

Amarante looked up from rolling the bandages around Uryu's wounds. "Well technically she's not my birth mother but more of an adopted one. When my real parents found out I could talk and control plants they freaked out. Then these two people a brown haired woman and a man with white hair came and explained to my real folks what I was. The couple asked if they could "adopt" me and that they would train and take care of me. My parents didn't need to be asked twice. They were eager to get rid of their freak of a daughter."

The injured Quincy didn't know what to say. The girl had been abandoned by her biological parents because she was different and tossed into the hands of Yoshino and Kariya. Uryu still felt a combination of regret and fury whenever the pair crossed his mind.

"I'm sorry to tell you but-" Uryu was cut off.

"I know. They're dead. I don't want to know how they died or who did it," She said firmly as she finished securing his bandages.

She looked up at him with sad but hopeful eyes, "At least I'm not under my "father's" tyranny anymore. He left me all his money so I'm set for quite awhile."

"Lucky you," Uryu playfully snorted. On impulse Uryu leaned forward and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Both of them blinked dazedly at each other while deeply blushing.

"I'm going to take that as a...thank you?" She mumbled.

Uryu looked away still blushing, "Yeah...sure."

After a few moments of awkward silence Amarante finally packed up her supplies and helped Uryu stand up and allowed him to lean against her. The two walked out of the forest in silence each enjoying the others presence and the comfort it brought.

_Well what do you know_, Winde said quietly with a subtly smirking smile.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Amarante: (Japanese) flower that never fades<strong>

**Winde: (German) Morning Glory**

**DNFanatic0216 I hope you liked it and I'm really sorry it took so long. I get sidetracked easily. Don't stop reviewing please! It really helps. It was nice to try and do something different like this whether it lives up to my standards or not is up to you guys.***


End file.
